Valentine Girl Hater
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: \"You like Teddy Lupin!/"Like, six boys already,"/"Maybe your Valentine's just waiting for the right time."/"I hate Valentine's Day!"/\ Molly hates Valentine's Day. Teddy loves it. TeddyMolly.


Molly hated the 14th of February.

Every year she was kicked out of the house to go play with the other children while the adults laughed and shared tea and milk and cookies and flowers with each other, when really she wanted to perch up in her favourite corner of The Burrow, in her father's old closet, to read. She had recently moved on to being read 'Alice in Wonderland'. Her father was halfway through reading it to her.

But there she was, kicked out merely so the adults could have a good time. Stuck with all of her annoying cousins.

"Teddy, Teddy!" Victoire whined to Teddy Lupin, Molly's uncle's godson who had come over for Valentine's day, "Do I look good in this dress?" She carefully ran her finger along the tiny, barely visible seam of her lovely sky blue dress.

"I think you look like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland," Molly interjected, "But you don't have her special black headband!"

"I didn't ask you!" Victoire snapped, tossing her long blond mane of curls around, sounding bored. She marched off with her nose stuck prissily in the air.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled as he walked away, his hair turning a floppy brown colour.

"Gosh, you don't have to be so mean to my sister!" Dominique hissed idly. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Don't hide it, Dom. We all know you hate her just as much as I do! If you got your hands on her she'd be hanging up with her guts being used a guitar strings!" Molly sniffed. Dominique's freckles flushed. Molly took this time to notice that Dominique was almost a mini-version of Victoire, minus the golden blond hair styled back in curls. Dominique's hair was red and frizzy, and her hair gave the appearance that she was a mini-Uncle Charlie. It was pulled back into a long, sleek, no-nonsense ponytail.

Dominique's eyes narrowed; they were a dull blue that clearly missed Victoire's sparkle. Her pupils darted around dangerously.

"Don't _stare_!" She sniffed, "Grandma Molly says it's rude to stare,"

"Nah. I bet it was your sister," Molly teased. Dominique's thin lips frowned.

"I would never listen to my sister," Dominique protested, "She's evil,"

"Sure!" Molly poked her tongue out at her, "Maybe Teddy, then."  
"But I don't like him!" Dominique moaned, "I DON'T LIKE TEDDY LUPIN!"  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Molly teased.  
hitting Molly with it.

"Stop it!" Molly yelped.

"No," Dominique growled, "You were mean to me,"  
"Was not!" Molly retorted.

"Was too!"  
And so the banter continued for the rest of the day.

~Valentine~_'s __**D**__**a**_y

Molly hated Valentine's Day.

It was her first year, and, unlike her two very popular cousins, she had not received a Valentine's card. Not one. Her mother sent her some chocolates and her father a book, but never something from an actual boy who actually liked her who wasn't related to her.

"I've got, like, six," Victoire laughed as she chatted happily to Teddy, "Boys love me,"  
"Yeah, but they aren't getting you, are they?" Teddy teased. Victoire flushed, her red cheeks clashing horribly with her sparkling blue eyes and curly blond hair that was, today, styled in back in a pair of pigtails, giving her a more innocent and girly look.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," was all she said. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so mean, Vic!" Teddy whimpered, pretending to be wounded.

"Don't worry, Doctor Valentine," Victoire joked. Teddy glared at her.

"Enough with the jokes, Mrs Lupin,"  
"I'm not yours yet, Mr Jealous!" Victoire retorted. Molly felt her stomach curdle.

Here her cousin was, joking about how many valentines _she _had whilst Molly was sitting there, waiting for nothing.

Molly really hated Valentine's day.

~Valentine~_'s __**D**__**a**_y

Molly really hated that special Valentine's day.

Her boyfriend, Jake Davies, had just dumped her. On _Valentine's Day_. Her heart sunk like the Titanic.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Molly sniffed, her red hair licking at her shoulders.

"Why?" came Teddy's voice. He was a practice teacher for D.A.D.A at the moment, and Molly was in fourth year.

"Teddy?" Molly whispered, her red eyes blinking solemnly in the moonlight.

"Yes, it's me," Teddy nodded, his hair turning a light shade of pink.

"Why-Why are you here?" Molly whispered, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

"Why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Teddy asked, biting his lip.

"B-because nobody wants to be my Valentine! They all hate me, Teddy. And then there's perfect, _wonderful_, flawless Victoire sitting their getting about a thousand guys drooling over her!" Molly sobbed, letting her tears fall freely down her face, "Even Dominique's got some! I have none! Not one, Teddy!"  
"Did it ever occur to you your Valentine might be waiting for the right time?" Teddy asked. Molly blinked up at him.

"N-no,"  
"Because he is."  
And then he kissed her.

On the lips.

"Thank you."


End file.
